The Swan
by hello-totoro-ninja
Summary: She was a duckling, she knew it, everyone knew it. Will she ever change into a swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction! So I've tried to write other stories before but they have always fallen apart. This story however has quite literally been haunting my dreams, so I put my all into the first chapter. Please review, give me constructive criticism and help me become a better author. If you want to flame go ahead, I'm wearing my fireproof underwear today!**

Ok you can do this. Just get in, get out. Don't trip and land on your face, or get caught in the curtains or do anything embarrassing.

Piece of cake right? ... sure.

Ok let me explain what's going on.

I'm Adriana Watson, my mother is Annabella Watson, my father is Conroy Watson and my older sister is Erin Watson. My father and mother are the heads of the Watson Industries, Basically it's a company that buys and sells stocks. I honestly think it's more stupid than the 'toilet mug' my friend gave me for my last birthday (which I use every morning much to my mother's displeasure).

Anyways, I have been assigned the oh so important duty of delivering a parcel to my sister from our parents. The problem? Everyday after school she spends her time in a club room full of the snobbiest, meanest people in the universe. Trust me I'm positive.

And yes, that includes herself.

So I've been giving myself a pep talk for the last three minutes to hurry up and give her the damn thing.

...well no time like the present.

Steeling myself I opened the double doors... only to have a rose petal fly right down my throat making me sputter and cough like crazy. Then the school idol popped out of nowhere and started flirting up a storm.

"Why hello princess! Why the spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love."

"...I'm not smiling"

With that, he turned to stone and crumbled away right in front of me.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to be so harsh" I said

"Ignore him" said a tall dark haired boy. "he's always like this, can I help you"

"Ah yes, I'm looking for my sister Erin"

"She's Over at the Prince's table"

"Thank you"

Now before I go any further I need to explain, My sister and I are complete opposites. She's part of the student counsel and debate club, I refuse to join any clubs. She's an amazing cook, I'm not allowed in the kitchen. She's blond, tall, curvy and pretty, I'm short, stick thin, mouse haired and well... not pretty.

"Adriana? What are you doing here!" she hissed as soon as I walked up to her.

"Mother and father requested that I deliver to you the paperwork for their upcoming business trip this weekend, she requested that you go with her to learn the ropes of running the company."

"Ha, of course she wants me to go with her, who else is going to take over the company when mom and dad retire, you?"

I just stayed quiet and turned towards the door, I was used to this from her.

"Now hold on." The blond idiot interrupted stopping me from leaving.

"She did nothing wrong, don't be so harsh."

"but, but." Erin stuttered.

"I'm sorry" said the dark haired boy "but you have upset our hosts and our other customers, I must ask you to leave."

"What! Do you know who I am? I've been one of your customers for years!" Erin screeched.

"This place is for princes and princess and you, are being neither." the blonde idiot said.

"**Look lady" **A set of twins said at the same time. " You better get out" the first one started. "Before Tono gets angry" The other one finished.

"Fine" Erin seethed. "I'll see you at supper Adriana."

Somehow I get the feeling that was a threat, maybe I'll go to Mcdonalds for dinner.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Club Hours~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"I want to thank you all for helping me earlier, though I'm never going to hear the end of it later" I thanked the Host club members over a cup of tea after their club had closed.

"No problem Adri-chan, but why was she so mean to you?" The little blonde kid asked me.

"Well um..." What was the kids name?

"OH! My names Honey and this is Usa-chan!" He said holding up a pink stuffed rabbit.

"Well it's very nice to meet you two!" I smiled.

"so why was she mean to you." He asked again.

"Oh well she's my sister and so we just don't get along very well, it's nothing too bad. And even when she's really mean, I just ignore it and let it roll off my shoulders like a duck in water" I reassured him.

"I don't know" Said the short brunette. "It looked like she was about to chew your head off" The tall black haired silent one mutely nodded his head, he does that a lot I noticed.

"Its really not a problem... um" Crap, Who are these people anyways?

"Oh, we never introduced ourselves did we?" the tall blond exclaimed.

"I am Tamaki the Princely type, The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru the Little Devils type. Honey is the Boy lolita type, Mori is the silent type, Haruhi is the Natural type, and Kyouya is the Cool type!" He said gesturing to the other boys in turn.

"Well its nice to meet you all' I said. "I'm Adriana Watson, class C 1,"

**EDIT: I went back and edited this chapter to make it better. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been studying for finals, They are almost over though so I should be able to update sooner. Leave a review please!**

A long haired brunette girl opened the side door of a mansion Mcdonalds bag in one hand, a duffle in the other, trying to sneak in, only to fail.

The door she opened let to the kitchens, not to the laundry room like she thought. So in the process of her trying to sneak in undetected, she ran head first into the hanging pots and pans making a huge racket and waking up anyone in the house who was sleeping.

"crap" she muttered.

"Adriana, Is that you?" yelled a deep voice.

"...noooooooo?" she replied.

"Come here right now, we're having a family meeting." the voice yelled again, more sternly.

She sighed, and trudged down the hall that led to the dining room where the voices were coming from.

"Hello mother, hello father. Hello Erin." she said the last name with some resentment and the said girl just sniffed and turned away prissily.

"Now to start things off" Mr. Watson started. "Erin what did Adriana do exactly?

"She interrupted me in the middle of an important club meeting and then EMBARRASSED me in front of the entire club!" She exclaimed.

"That is a lie!" Adriana yelled."All I did was give her the parcel. She got kicked out for being the brat she is!"

"I am not a brat!"

"Yes you are!"

"Enough!" their father roared. "I don't have time for this. Adriana you will be helping the maids cook dinner for the next month, and Erin you will be eating whatever she makes. Do yI make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" "Yes daddy" Adri and Erin muttered.

"Good" Their father said with a nod.

"Moving on to other matters," Their mother Mrs. Watson said "Erin you will be going with your father and I to tokyo this saturday. We will be there until the next friday so Adriana, you will have to stay at a friends house since I don't trust you to not burn the house down.

"Good luck with that mom. You know she doesn't have any friends!" Erin scoffed.

"Shut up!" Adriana yelled.

"What? You know it's true." Erin responded

"**Girls stop it**!" their parents said in perfect sync.

"But she..." erin protested

"Now!" their mother snapped and they got quiet

"WAIT!" Adriana exclaimed. If you're going to be back by next friday, then you can go to my competition right?"

"I don't know." Mrs. Watson started. We'll be just exhausted."

"Please!" Adri begged. "You've never gone to any of my competitions!".

Mr. Watson sighed. "Why does it matter? "

"Its the qualifiers for the semi finals, I have to make it in with the top three hundred participants to be able to go the semi finals!" Adri explained.

"Honestly" Mrs. Watson sighed. "Why can't you learn something practical like debate or finances instead of prancing around on your tippy toes like a commoner? Even sports would be better than ballet."

"Ballet _is _a sport mother! And you and father love going to the ballet!" Adriana exclaimed.

"Yes we do, Ballet is an art that is very enjoyable to watch. The _dancers_ however, are commoners with dreams of greatness they will never achieve." Mr. Watson said.

"How about this" Mrs. Watson said "If you make it past the semi finals to the finals, we will go and watch you perform."

"Really? Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" Adriana burst out.

"Tch" Erin scoffed "You seem pretty confident that you'll make it."

"Oh you'd be surprised of what I can do." Adriana replied.


End file.
